¿De dónde vienen los bebés?
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: —Y entonces, mientras te agarra de donde nunca hay que agarrar a un hombre, te grita; "¡No más sexo sin protección!, ¡Y esta me la pagas grandísimo idiota!"
1. ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Mira Ángel, así le explicaremos a nuestros hijos de donde vienen. Y si no son hijos, ¡pues sobrinos! (Karla me matará, lo sé).

Bueno, nada más que decir. Disfruten la _historia_.

* * *

><p><strong>¿De dónde vienen los bebes?<strong>

_By: Jek Scarlet_

_._

_._

— ¡Papi, papi!—Butch despego la mirada del televisor, para divisor como su pequeña hija entraba corriendo a la sala.

— ¿Qué pasa tesoro?, ¿Acaso el idiota de tú primo te ha molestado? —Preguntó refiriéndose al hijo de su hermano Brick—. Porque si es así, no dudes en golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—Dime papá, ¿De dónde vienen los bebes? —sin andarse con rodeos, la pequeña fue directa, formulando aquella pregunta que ningún padre quiere escuchar de boca de sus pequeños.

Ah Butch no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando su hija ya lo estaba jalando para que le contestase.

Trago duro mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la habitación. Dio una suave palmada en el lugar a su lado, indicándole a su hija a que tomara lugar allí. Su vista no se apartaba de esa nada, y su mente aún seguía en el shock.

—Hija…—fue un milagro que pudiese formular alguna palabra—, los bebes…

[**Los trae la cigüeña desde Paris**_ —suena demasiado tonto._

**¡Vienen de la luna!** —_ya, ¿enserio?_

**¿Cuarto de repollos?**—_opción descartada y rechazada]_

La idea de responder a esa pregunta con la cosa más absurda que se le viniese a la mente (—Mira Bi, existe una fábrica de bebes y de ahí vienen tu), era simplemente descartada y desechada.

¿Por qué no ir con la verdad? Con la auténtica y pura verdad. A los niños ya no había que mentirles con esas cosas de cigüeñas, fábricas y repollos.

Así que Butch, como buen padre, tomo la opción (que _creyó_ correcta). Hablar con la verdad.

¡Pero claro! Si iba a hacer las cosas, las haría bien, comenzando desde el principio.

—Pues veras Bi, primero están papá y mamá que se conocen —la pequeña asintió con una sonrisa—, se toman de la mano en un principio, se sonríen y abrasan, luego de un tiempo llegan a las caricias y después de eso ambos están en una habitación y…

Butch le explicaba a su hija, sin guardarse ni el más mínimo detalle. Movía las manos con elocuencia, y hablaba como quien contase la más grande hazaña jamás realizada.

Mientras las palabras salían y salían de los labios del ex criminal, la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la pequeña se esfumo, y su rostro se deformo a una expresión de espanto.

—Y la primera vez siempre hay sangre —dijo Butch.

— ¿Sa-sangre?

—Como oíste; la mujer siempre sangra en su primera vez, también tengo entendido que les duele —susurro con una mano en el mentón—. Bueno, te sigo contando.

Ignorando la palidez en el rostro de la pequeña criatura, Butch pasó a contar el _hermoso _proceso que involucra a un espermatozoide, un ovulo fecundado, nueve hermosos meses (léase bien; her-mo-sos [Y aquí se utiliza mucho sarcasmo, mierda]) de no poder dormir las horas necesarias, sufrir los antojos y los cambios de humor que toda mujer embarazada experimenta, y recalco el sufrimiento que pasan los hombres.

—Entonces Bi, llega el gran día, donde la mujer se desase la garganta gritando y retorciéndose por el horrible dolor que las contracciones provocan…

A ese punto, la pequeña estaba a segundo de caer desmayada en el alfombrado piso.

—Entonces, al llegar a esa habitación horrible, una mujer (comúnmente regordeta o gruñona), dice "¡Puja, puja!" y ella grita "¡Estoy pujando, mierda!" —Butch hacia movimientos y gestos que, de no ser por lo horrible y traumático del relato, la pequeña se hubiese reído—. Y entonces, mientras te agarra de donde nunca hay que agarrar a un hombre, te grita; "¡No más sexo sin protección!, ¡Y esta me la pagas grandísimo idiota!"

La pequeña sospecho, por unos segundos, que eso le había pasado a su progenitor.

—Y luego de pujar, gritar y maldecir, _¡puaj!_ Te tenemos a ti chillando y moviendo tus manitas.

Termino de contar Butch, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria.

—Un momento hermoso. Doloroso, pero hermoso.

Al abrir los ojos, la pequeña no está, pero solo hace falta de segundo para que Butch sienta un aura maligna en su espalda y sepa que hay peligro. Claro, cuando Bi le conto a su madre y a sus tías lo que su padre les dijo, digamos que estas no estaban ni un poco contentas.

Ahora Butch tiene una hija traumada y tres súper poderosas que piden su cabeza.

_[Nota mental de Butch._

_Si viviese para contarlo y tuviera otro hijo, _

_le hablaría de las cigüeñas, las abejitas y las flores]_


	2. ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Como mi hermana mayor está a unos días de tener a su bebé, se me ocurrió esta continuación. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?<strong>

_By: Jek Scarlet_

_._

_._

Cuando Butch despegó la mirada del televisor para ver a su hijo más pequeño entrar corriendo en la sala, no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era como un dejá vu.

— ¿Qué pasa campeón?, ¿por qué lloras?

—Papi, Bi me gritó y no me deja entrar en su habitación —lloró el pequeño abrazándose a su padre—. Ella es mala conmigo.

Butch lo abrazó mientras frotaba su espalda tratando de consolarlo. Aquello le parecía de los más extraños, su hija jamás solía gritarle a su hermano aunque este tomase sus cosas y las rompiese.

— ¿Y qué hiciste tu para que ella te gritara? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras sentaba a su pequeño hijo de cinco años sobre sus piernas.

—Yo sólo quería saber de dónde venían los bebés —respondió el pequeño mientras sorbía sus mocos se frotaba sus ojitos.

Butch se sintió morir. Así que por eso su hija había reaccionado de tal forma; era comprensible después de su... _pequeño_ trauma cuando niña. ¿Cuántos años tenía Bi cuando tuvo la misma curiosidad que Kaito por saber sobre ese tema?, para él había sido a esa edad, pero no estaba seguro. De lo que estaba seguro es que no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, por lo que pedía a todos los Dioses existentes porque a su hijo no se le ocurriese preguntarle justamente a él...

—Papi, ¿Cómo se hacer los bebés?

... pero los Dioses parecían odiarlo.

Miró atentamente a su pequeño vástago; no podía cometer el mismo error que con su querida hija años atrás. Kaoru lo mataría, esta vez sí lo haría.

—Pues mira hijo, a los bebés se les hacen con azúcar, flores y muchos colores... y un ingrediente agregado accidentalmente a la formula.

El pequeño Kaito lo miró con sus grandes ojos verde jade llenos de curiosidad, muy parecidos a los de su madre.

— ¿Accidentalmente? —preguntó maravillado.

—Sí, accidentalmente se rompió el condón, y así naciste tu.

Butch volvió a sentir esa sensación de dejá vu, más bien sintió el peligro que corría su hombría al ver entrar a la sala a su iracunda esposa seguida de sus igual de enfadadas cuñadas, ¿es qué tenían un sensor para saber cuándo hacia una de las suyas? estaba seguro que está vez no había metido la pata.

— ¡Butch Jojo, date por muerto!

—Les juro que le hablé de las flores y los colores —habló escondiéndose tras su hijo.

Oh sí, la había jodido por segunda vez.

* * *

><p>Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios. No pude evitar no escribir de Butch y su segundo hijo. Como vieron, Bi sí quedó con un trauma.<p>

Esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero en mi perfil hay una pregunta que me gustaría que contestaran, es sobre qué pareja debería de escribir más. Bueno, eso. Sin más...

**See you late**


End file.
